1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to of detecting a motion mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general image processing apparatus has a limited luminance range for capturing/expressing an image, compared to a luminance range of a human being that perceives a natural image with the naked eyes. Thus, an image captured or reproduced by using a digital image processing apparatus may have luminances and colors of pixels only within a limited range. In particular, when an image is captured in an environment having both a bright area and a dark area, for example, when a backlight is used to capture an image or when a bright light source exists in a dark room, information, gradation, and color reproduction of an object are degraded in the image. A digital image processing technique used to address this problem is wide dynamic range imaging.
A high dynamic range (HDR) image is obtained by applying weights to a plurality of low dynamic range (LDR) images and merging the weighted images. However, while the LDR images are obtained, an image overlap may occur when a target object moves or a background changes. Thus, it is necessary to detect and compensate for this image overlap of the object or the change in the background in the LDR images.
Examples of a related art method of avoiding an image overlap during HDR imaging include distribution-based motion detection, entropy-based motion detection, and histogram-based motion detection.